


Behind the Mask

by zebraljb



Series: Cheesevember 2018 [12]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Costumes, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - angel/demonI have no real summary.  Costume party, glitter, devil horns...and sex.





	Behind the Mask

BEHIND THE MASK

“I cannot believe you talked me into this.” Merlin pulls at the arse of his leather trousers. “I look ridiculous.”

“No, you really don’t.” Harry peers at himself in the mirror. “Are my teeth straight?”

“No one’s going’s to care if your fucking fangs are straight. Can you just turn around and look at me for one minute?”

“All right.” Harry sighs and turns away from the mirror. “Holy fuck,” he gasps in genuine shock.

“Ridiculous. I knew it. I’m not going.”

“Roxy will be heartbroken if we don’t show up to her costume party, and you hate disappointing a lady, so we’re going,” Harry says automatically. “You don’t look ridiculous at all. You look…” He tugs at the collar of his shirt. “Hot, actually. What’s the word Eggsy always uses? Fit? You look…quite fit.”

“Really?” Merlin moves to stand in front of the mirror.

He’s wearing a pair of tight leather pants with a slight flair at the ankles. Red flames dance up from the hem to almost the knee. Up top he’s wearing a tight red ribbed sleeveless vest and a pair of red horns actually adorn his bald head. He turns and looks at himself from the back and frowns at the red pointed tail Harry’s tied to one of his belt loops. 

“Really,” Harry promises. “I wouldn’t allow you to embarrass yourself like that, I promise.”

“I know. I just…I don’t do well at these sort of things. Parties, I mean. Everyone stays away from me like I’ve got the plague.”

“No, they stay away from you because you brood in a corner and look terrifying. Try smiling for once. You have a lovely smile.” Harry checks himself one more time. 

“Why, Harry Hart, are you flirting with me?” Merlin asks coyly.

Harry snorts. “That ship has sailed, my friend. I tried flirting with you once and you asked if I’d hit my head on the last mission.”

“You stuck your tongue in my mouth! That was NOT flirting.”

“It was to me,” Harry says with a sly grin. “Now let’s go.”

“Let’s. The sooner I get there, the sooner I can leave.”

 

“Harry! Merlin! So glad you could make it!” Roxy beams as she opens the door to her flat. “Merlin, I thought someone told you to wear a costume.”

“Funny.” He gives her a half-hug. “You make a lovely Artemis.”

“At least you know who I am. If one more person asks me about my costume, I’m going to stab them with one of my arrows.” She shoulders her quiver and straightens her toga. “I thought I had more educated friends.”

“You do look lovely,” Harry adds.

“Food’s in the kitchen, bar’s in the hall. Eggsy’s mixing drinks right now, at least until his glitter starts falling off. Help yourself and enjoy!”

“I think I need a drink,” Merlin declares, heading into Roxy’s large flat.

“You need a drink or you want to see Eggsy?” Harry teases quietly.

Merlin slowly turns around. “I know enough to make your life a living hell, Hart. Do not forget that.”

“Truth hurts, does it?”

“Fuck off,” Merlin snaps. This is not the time or place to discuss his (apparently not-so-secret) crush on Eggsy.

“I don’t see him.” Harry cranes his head to see through the crowded flat. “Oh, there he is. Oh. Well.” Harry actually stops walking and does a double-take.

“Harry, I told you I need a…fuck ME.” Merlin stops and stares

Eggsy’s in a pair of tight white jeans, and not much else. Wings are attached to his back and his arms, torso, back and face are dusted with glitter. Merlin’s not surprised to see a shimmering pair of silver and white winged trainers on his feet. Merlin’s eyes are glued to the strong pectoral muscles, the flat abdominals. He swallows hard, his mouth suddenly dry. “I think you need that drink.”

“What? Yes.” Merlin stumbles down the hall.

“Merlin!” Eggsy calls out cheerfully, but his smile fades as his eyes wander over Merlin’s body. Merlin blushes, feeling foolish. He should have known better. “Ya look…demonic.”

“Shall I say you look angelic, then?”

Eggsy rolls his eyes. “Think we both know that ain’t true, mate. Drink?”

“I’m not sure,” Merlin says as Eggsy holds out his hand to shake Merlin’s and glitter flakes to the ground.

“Oh, yeah. Stuff’s gettin’ fuckin’ annoying. Shouldn’t have let Roxy talk me into it.” He turns to another man dressed as a sailor. “Oi, mate, feel like takin’ over?” The man nods and Eggsy comes out from behind the makeshift bar to hug Merlin, snagging them both a beer along the way. “Oh. Sorry.” He wipes at the glitter that now adorns Merlin’s red shirt.

“It’s fine.”

“Wait, you two. The perfect picture. Angel and devil.” Roxy holds up her phone. “Smile.”

“Oh buggering hell. I hate having my picture taken.” But Merlin uses the excuse to put his arm around Eggsy.

“Thanks.” Roxy waves and moves on.

Someone turns on music and Merlin winces. This so is not his comfort zone. “Hey, it’s not too cold out…let’s go out on her balcony,” Eggsy suggests. “Can’t hear m’self think in here.” He actually takes Merlin by the hand and leads him down the hall to Roxy’s bedroom. He opens the sliding door to the balcony. “Yeah. Much better.” He hands Merlin his beer.

“Were you having a good time?” Merlin asks politely.

Eggsy shrugs. “Was okay. Dunno many of her friends, feel sorta outta place, ya know?”

“Do I ever.” Merlin takes a long swallow from his beer. 

“Nice she’s able ta mix business an’ real life, though. The last thing I’d wanna do is invite you all ta my old neighborhood for a party.”

“Yes, I suppose we’d seem horribly old and boring to your friends,” Merlin says sadly. The lights from the city catch the glitter on Eggsy’s chest and he suddenly feels very tired and ancient.

“Are ya fuckin’ kiddin’ me?” Eggsy asks. “Ya think I’d be embarrassed ta introduce ya to my friends?” Eggsy snorts. “More like tha other way around, although Harry in that fuckin’ vampire costume is as cliché as I dunno what.”

Merlin has to smile. “He’s pulled that thing out for every costume party in the last decade, I swear. He’s completely unoriginal in that respect.”

“He needs ta step outside tha box, fer fuck’s sake.” Eggsy sips at his beer, his eyes wandering over Merlin’s body. “Not like you. Fuck, Merlin, didn’t expect somethin’ like this.”

“Harry’s idea, really…he promised me a costume that wouldn’t be uncomfortable. It might not feel uncomfortable to wear it, but I feel uncomfortable in it.”

“Dunno why,” Eggsy says shyly. “Ya look fuckin’ fit.”

“That’s what Harry told me,” Merlin says with a small smile. “Thank you.”

“So…you an’ Harry.” Eggsy suddenly looks sad. He leans on the balcony and drinks more of his beer. “You two’s…”

“Best mates. You know that, Eggsy.”

“Yeah, but…” Eggsy wipes at his face and glitter sprinkles off the balcony. “He helped ya with yer costume an’ all…just sounds…sounds like you’s more than friends.”

Merlin’s heart does a dive down to his knees and back up into his throat. “Why, uh…why do you care?”

“I just…I guess it’s none of my business.” He takes a deep breath. “Guess we should get back to tha party.”

“Wait.” Merlin grabs Eggsy’s arm, ignoring the glitter that showers over his hand. “Are you…are you jealous?”

“Me? No,” Eggsy says with a cocky grin. Merlin doesn’t release his arm. “I…you…well, you’s fuckin’ fit, Merlin, an’ I been gaggin’ fer ya since ya told me ta whisper in yer ear. An’ I know I’m just some stupid pleb kid an’ you’s brilliant an’ you don’t know I’m alive as more than an agent.”

“Eggsy,” Merlin says in astonishment.

“An’ seriously, when I looked across tha room an’ saw you in that costume? Jesus fuckin’ Christ, Merlin, ya took my breath away. I took one look at ya an’ tha first thing I thought was, “I’d sell my soul to tha actual devil fer a piece of that.” Swear down.”

Merlin stares at him. “Don’t tease me like this, Eggsy.”

“M’not fuckin’ teasin’ ya! Would never, not like this.”

“Do you kiss as angelic as you look?” Merlin asked suddenly. Eggsy blinks at him, confused. “Because I assure you I most definitely kiss as devilishly as I look.” Merlin takes Eggsy by the biceps, pulls him close, and gives him a passionate kiss. Eggsy whimpers before melting against him, fisting his hands in Merlin’s shirt. Merlin teases his tongue along Eggsy’s lips, nibbling on them before slowly sliding his tongue into his mouth.

They jump apart as someone slides open the door to the balcony. “Oh, sorry,” a woman giggles. “Guess this spot is taken.” She falls back against the young man standing behind her.

“That’s all right,” Merlin says. This time he’s the one taking Eggsy’s hand. “We were just leaving.” He tugs Eggsy along behind him. “My house is closer.”

“Roxy has a line of Kingsman cabs on tha next block in case people need rides home,” Eggsy informs him, blindly stumbling after him.

“Good.” Merlin searches the crowded living room and finds Harry speaking to a group in the corner. He makes a beeline for him and says, “Eggsy and I are leaving, so you needn’t look for me later.”

“Oh, well. Have a good evening, then.” Harry winks at Eggsy and goes back to his conversation.

Merlin doesn’t even wait to see if Eggsy’s okay with what he’s doing. He just pushes his way through the crowd to the front door, trusting Harry to make their excuses to Roxy. They ignore the elevator, taking the three flights of stairs down to the street. “That way,” Eggsy says, pointing to a corner.

Merlin shortens his strides so Eggsy can keep up but still moves at a quick pace until they reach the closest cab. Merlin opens the back door, hands Eggsy into the back seat (a difficult feat as he’s still wearing the wings), and crawls in after him. He gives his address to the driver and turns to Eggsy. Suddenly he’s lost all his bravado. “Eggsy, I…”

Eggsy slides onto his lap and kisses him, hands at the back of Merlin’s neck. “Jesus Christ, Merlin, don’t think I’ve ever been kissed like that,” he murmurs, moaning into Merlin’s mouth. He removes the devil horns from Merlin’s head and puts them on the seat.

“Good,” Merlin whispers, his hands sliding up and down Eggsy’s bare skin. He feels along the wings and realizes they’re attached to Eggsy’s back with lines of adhesive. “How are we going to get these off?”

“It’s like a plaster, innit? Hard and fast?”

“Hard and fast…I think that may be the theme for the evening,” Merlin hisses into Eggsy’s ear. All bashfulness is gone now. What he’s wanted for months is currently sitting in his lap, rutting against his cock.

“Fuck,” Eggsy moans. The cab pulls up in front of Merlin’s building and he allows Eggsy to clamber out first. 

Merlin unlocks the door, lets Eggsy in, and closes the door behind them. As soon as it’s shut Eggsy has him pressed against it, pinning Merlin’s hands above his head. He licks the line of Merlin’s throat, biting a particularly wicked mark where it meets his shoulder. “Eggsy,” he gasps. “Upstairs.”

Eggsy pulls away, panting for breath and looking particularly well-kissed. He smirks at Merlin and slowly turns around, placing his hands on the bannister. He leans forward, sticking his arse out and arching his back. “Do it, bruv, get it over with.” He wiggles a bit and makes the wings flutter.

“I’m sorry, lad,” Merlin murmurs, grasping the line of the wings and yanking.

“Jesus Christ!” Eggsy all but screams.

Merlin drops the wings and stares at the red marks along Eggsy’s back. He gently presses his lips to the tiny welts, flicking his tongue out over each millimeter of skin. “Poor sweet angel.”

“Fuck, Merlin,” Eggsy says weakly, trembling a bit. 

“Now. Upstairs.” Merlin gives Eggsy a gentle push and he trots up the stairs.

He guides Eggsy to the bedroom. “Merlin,” Eggsy begins, but interrupts himself by snogging him against the wall. “What about yer bed?”

“What about it?” Merlin pays close attention to a soft earlobe as his hand discovers one of Eggsy’s pert nipples.

“Ah fuck…you evil bastard…fuck…” Eggsy’s head hits the wall. “Don’t want ya ta get this glitter shite all over yer bed. Sweepin’ it off tha floor’s gonna be bad enough…bed will be a bloody nightmare.”

Merlin thinks for a moment. The last thing he wants to do is stop touching Eggsy long enough to allow him to take a shower. He pulls back to stare at him as he slowly removes his shirt. Eggsy’s mouth falls open as he reaches out to touch Merlin’s chest. “Don’t move,” he says, taking a few steps back. Eggsy’s eyes hungry drink him in and Merlin smiles at the obvious erection straining against the front of the tight jeans. He kneels down and removes the trainers, tossing them over his head. He then removes his own boots and discards them as well. He undoes the leather trousers and peels them off, Eggsy’s mouth dropping open as he realizes Merlin’s wearing nothing underneath them. “Did you REALLY think there was room for a pair of pants under these?” Merlin asks with a wink. He then goes to the nightstand and retrieves the lube. He sets it on the floor and kneels in front of Eggsy again. Eggsy reaches down and gently caresses Merlin’s head. “Don’t move,” he whispers again. Eggsy flattens his hands against the wall as Merlin undoes the button and zip of his tight jeans. 

“Fuck,” he whimpers as Merlin pulls them down with his pants just enough to let his cock spring free. “Merlin…babe…”

“Shh,” Merlin says, planting gently kisses along the length of his cock before slowly sucking just the head into his mouth. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous, lad.” He pulls back off to look up at Eggsy. “We’ll talk about all this, but I want you to know…this is something I’ve thought about for a very long time.” Eggsy swallows hard. 

Merlin takes his time, working Eggsy into his mouth bit by glorious bit. Eggsy whimpers and moans, trying to obey Merlin and keep himself still. Merlin tugs Eggsy’s jeans and pants down to his knees so he can get to his balls, licking and sucking each one until he hears Eggsy’s fingernails actually scratching the wall. “Merlin, please, please, babe…”

Merlin decides hearing that endearment from Eggsy’s mouth is most definitely the equivalent of actual angels singing. He slowly climbs up Eggsy’s body, rocking their cocks together as he kisses Eggsy’s neck. “I’m going to fuck you against this wall, lad. I’m going to shove my cock up your arse with nothing holding you except my hands and your legs around me.”

“Jesus,” Eggsy gasps. “Yes, Merlin, yes…”

Merlin helps him step out of the jeans and turns him around. He crouches down, sighing as the beautiful arse ends up right in front of his face. “One of these days, lad, I’m going to spend hours learning your body with my tongue. But for now, I just need to be inside you.” He’s answered with another whimper.

He wants to take his time, wants to slowly work Eggsy open until he’s begging. But his cock is hard and dripping, and he can focus on nothing but the thought of Eggsy’s heat around him. He lubes his fingers and opens Eggsy as quickly as he can without hurting him while his mouth wanders across Eggsy’s lower back and over the tight cheeks of his arse. Eggsy’s palms soon slap the wall as he writhes under Merlin’s evil tongue and fingers.

Merlin finally stands up, kissing the back of Eggsy’s neck. “Are you ready for me, my angel?”

“Yes, fuck yes, you evil bastard,” Eggsy groans.

Merlin turns him around and kisses him as he takes Eggsy’s arse into his hands and lifts him up. “Oh, you haven’t seen evil yet, lad.” Eggsy wraps his legs around his waist and Merlin slides his hands down under Eggsy’s thighs. “Jesus, Eggsy, you’re a work of art.” Eggsy reaches for Merlin’s cock, holding it steady so he can sink down on it. 

“Fuck yeah.” Eggsy’s head falls back, clunking against the door. Merlin winces but Eggsy doesn’t even seem to notice. 

Eggsy tries to start moving but Merlin soon does the work, lifting him and pulling him back down again. “God, Eggsy, you’re so tight, so fucking perfect.” He looks down, watching Eggsy’s hard cock bob against their stomachs as he fucks into him. 

“Been thinkin’ about this for a long time,” Eggsy pants. “Never imagined it this good.”

“If you’re talking this much I’m not doing it right.” Merlin slams up into him and Eggsy yelps. Merlin digs his heels in and thrusts up, yanking Eggsy down onto his cock as hard as he can. 

“Yes…yes, oh Jesus yes…” Eggsy’s hands dig into Merlin’s shoulders. “Fuck yes, gonna come oh fuck…”

Merlin dips his head and bites Eggsy’s shoulder. “That’s it, lad…that’s it…”

Eggsy cries out, head back and eyes shut as he comes. Merlin looks down and watches the drops of come slide from Eggsy’s cock onto his stomach, mixing in with the glitter. Eggsy shudders and his body tightens around Merlin. Merlin whimpers and comes with a growl. He catches his breath before kissing Eggsy, wet tender kisses that tease along Eggsy’s mouth. He lowers Eggsy to the ground and goes to the en suite for a flannel. When he returns to the bedroom Eggsy’s still standing against the wall. “Thank you,” he whispers as Merlin cleans him off. “Fuck,” he hisses. “Glitter fuckin’ everywhere.” He looks down at Merlin’s floor where a ring of glitter surrounds them. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

“Nothing a broom can’t cure.” Merlin’s suddenly shy again as he looks at Eggsy, eyes focusing on the love bites that pepper his neck and shoulder. “Um, would you like to shower?”

“Only if you come with me,” Eggsy tells him. Merlin nods and leads him into the bath. He starts the water and allows Eggsy to step in first. He stays back, letting Eggsy under the steaming water. “I can hear you thinking, ya know.”

“I just…I wonder if we did things a bit out of order.”

“Do I hear some regrets?”

“No, of course not. I wasn’t lying…I’ve wanted you for a long time. But all of you. Not just this.” Merlin picks up a sponge and starts washing Eggsy’s back.

Eggsy turns around. “Seein’ ya dressed like that lit a fire under my arse, but it wasn’t nothin’ new, the way I felt about ya. Swear down.”

“All right, then.” Merlin blushes and smiles, hiding his face in Eggsy’s neck.

“So, gonna take me on a proper date?”

“Only if you clean up all that glitter.”

“Fine. Tomorrow.” Eggsy winds himself around Merlin. “After ya cook me breakfast.”


End file.
